ceres_2525fandomcom-20200214-history
Ceres
Ceres was once a dwarf planet, the largest of the Sol system asteroids. Starting at 1/3 the total mass of the entire asteroid belt, Ceres has been moved to Earth’s L4 point and terraformed into the 6th largest planet in Sol system, now larger than Mars. When the Xardyon aliens arrived to help Earth prepare for the Insectoid Infestation, Only the Tarsis family worked with them without duplicity. Proving their worth with their successful mining operations on the south pole of Luna, Earth's moon, the Tarsis family colonized A-Ceres. The family colony hips orbited the asteroid, sending down tethers to mine and explore the planetoid. The Greys used their wormhole tech to move the entire planetoid to Earth's L-4 point, preceding Earth around its orbit of Sol. There, the Greys pumped in asteroids and comets using their wormhole technology, which expanded the planet, seeded massive oceans, and set the metals into a spin. This generated a powerful electromagnetic field, needed to protect life. Further prospecting by wormhole brought in asteroids and comets for sintering into valuable resources. StarSys, as the family's Tarsis Mining Co became known, produced a system of space vehicles, stations, and the precious resources of fuels, air, and water. Earth's defense becoming imminent, the governments of Earth set aside their claims against StarSys and built space craft and stations to meet the invasion. After the bombardment of Earth and the insectoid infestation, Ceres continued to produce craft for man's survival. The Xardyon factories orbiting Ceres built the first Arcology. Tardis himself negotiated with many world leaders, seeking to find the one to lead mankind to his salvation off of Earth. The Patriarch of the new Orthodox Church came forward, leading an expedition farther into the Orion Arm of the galaxy. Returned to Earth, the Patriarch extolled the virtues of the colony world they had found, imploring mankind to join the great Exodus onto foreign planets. The Xardyons built ten more Arcs, positioning them over the major cities of Earth. Once the global temp dropped by five more degrees, the boarding commenced in a panicked rush. The tethers were pulled up and the Xardyons revealed their beaming technology, plucking up colonists from across the Earth around the cities. Learning from the failures of colony 1, that all men were not as individually tough as they had thought, the Grey's changed their qualifications to a much hardier selection out of mankind’s populations. In the end, only 300 Arcologies were built before the glaciers met at the equator. Over 6 billion people died, leaving few of the polar indigenous tribes alive to eek out their cultural existence in the bitter cold slushy valley of the equator. But those 300,000,000 surviving Solmen were given a wide variety of suitable worlds to colonize. the vast majority thrived, growing into 20 Billion alive today, across 500 worlds around the galaxy. After 500 years of mining the galaxy, Planet Ceres has grown beyond the size of Mars. It now fields half the gravity of Earth. Over 100 individual islands, each with their own dome-enclosed environment, hold a unique biome from Old Earth 1.0, preserved to this day. The Tarsis family remain the sole inhabitants of Ceres, with their staff and business employees. Ceres remains at Earth's L-4, watching over the homeworld of Solman as its caretakers. Category:Planets